


Devotion

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, some endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was one thing they'd always had—each other, even in those dire times when the knot had frayed and threatened to snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Blond hair slid between Yuri's fingers and he traced aimless patterns through the strands, distracted by the softness that tickled his fingertips and only helped to fuel the fire within him. His sight was hindered, nearly lost to dark—hints of shapes draped with shadows and moonlight graced his vision in the rare moments it registered in his mind. All he had was Flynn, all he could feel and hear, every moment nearly drowning in heat and touch. His heart swelled and nearly soared straight from his chest, beating fast, so fast, breathless as he rocked with Flynn's body. Words came at his ear as whispers; he could only catch his name, drawn out and deep and sending shudders of heat down his spine. He caught Flynn's ear in a kiss and nipped until he reached his earlobe, tugging and releasing, letting his breath escape over skin until he was rewarded with a moan and deeper thrusts. Yuri's own breath caught in his throat and he forgot all about the skin that had been at his teeth, releasing it to draw in air—and oh, damn, it felt so good when Flynn finally went in hard, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Legs curled up around Flynn's waist and Yuri held on tight, and obscenities tumbled from his lips without much thought—all he wanted was Flynn, all he had to give.

Yuri was first to tip over the edge and he let himself go, everything, Flynn not far behind with groans and gasps for air at Yuri's ear. As his senses returned warmth filled every fiber of his being. A feeling of wholeness, completion, Flynn's heart racing alongside his own at his chest. They untangled themselves and Yuri returned his hand to the shock of blond hair where he stroked absently until both had caught their breath. Flynn shifted down to bury kisses in his neck, Yuri growling and daring him to go further. But Flynn moved off him instead to lie on his back. Yuri was forced to let him go but kept an arm beneath him, kept that warmth near him as long as possible, and he stared at the ceiling painted a cold blue by the light of the evening that flooded through his room. The bed groaned as Flynn sat up and moved to clean off. Yuri let himself rest a few moments until Flynn returned and both washed away their deed of the night. A sigh came from Flynn when he was able to lie down again at last, pulling the blanket from Yuri to settle beneath it together with him.

Together. That was one thing they'd always had—each other, even in those dire times when the knot had frayed and threatened to snap. Time had healed many of the wounds between them, though not without the scars, not without sensitive areas that proved difficult to explore. Thankfully those topics were few and far between, and they had learned how to skirt the edges without much trouble. Even with all that had passed he meant the world to Flynn—Yuri would see it in his eyes sometimes, a warm gaze that crinkled the skin at his eyes a little, pulled his lips up into that smile he'd retained from childhood. A smile that showed that everything was alright in his world, if only for a short while.

With a yawn Yuri moved to his side and realized he lay facing Flynn. He knew exactly what was coming but didn't have time to prepare, and the next thing he knew Yuri was losing himself to Flynn's touch again. The blond kissed slow and long, a much different tune than earlier—and Yuri tried to savor every precious moment they had together, given that come morning, they'd have to go separate ways once more.

In a sudden moment of inspiration Yuri sat up. Flynn followed suit, confused and concerned, but Yuri just chuckled and gave him a smile.

"What?" Flynn spoke, smiling as well, though it was more questioning than sincere.

"Get dressed." Yuri climbed over him and threw his clothes back on.

After a few moments of hesitation Flynn did as told. Once they'd dressed Yuri pulled his door open and stepped outside. A fall chill clung to the evening air, but was welcome after the night of passion. Yuri found Repede resting outside his door—Flynn had been sure to let the dog out before things went too far—and he perked up upon seeing them. Repede sneezed and shook himself awake, and with a grin Yuri led them out into the city. He kept quiet despite Flynn's questions, and once the lower quarter started to level off Yuri stopped to look to the sky. A few clouds obscured the view, but not enough to ruin the sight. He heard a small sigh from Flynn as he tilted his head up to join Yuri in looking heavenward; what with the barrier gone the stars shone through like never before.

"Well," Flynn said, "I guess there's one good thing that came with the loss of the barrier."

"Remember when we were kids?"

A nod. "We used to sneak out like this to look at the stars."

"Yeah." Yuri laughed. "But, uh. It's a little different these days."

Flynn caught his quip and nudged at his shoulder. It only made the laughter grow and Flynn opted to roll his eyes instead, Yuri watching as he did, rather pleased at the fact that they'd grown to reach the same height. As a child he remembered always being just inches short of Flynn, adding to the list of things Yuri was determined to beat him at someday. Perhaps he hadn't turned out the victor in this case, but he'd take a draw over losing yet again to Flynn. He barely even noticed how close they'd become until Repede ruffed quietly, pulling Yuri's attention away and following the dog's focus to see he'd just been greeting a passerby. In the corner of his eye Yuri saw Flynn shift away and sheepishly avert his gaze, but the man either hadn't noticed them or just didn't care to acknowledge, and was gone as quickly as he'd come, wandering off into the night somewhere.

"Hey," Yuri said, "race you back to my place?"

Flynn returned to his gaze, brow crumpled. "Yuri, it's—"

"The middle of night?" Yuri shrugged it off. "Oh, c'mon. We aren't that far. And it's not like anyone is gonna stop us."

He knew Flynn wouldn't be persuaded with words alone, and so he started off in a light sprint with Repede at his heels, laughing as Flynn called after him in a quiet, agitated whisper, as he hurried after in Yuri's wake, easily catching up and to Yuri's dismay beating him to his room at the Comet by mere seconds. But he kept the smile at his face as he returned inside—Flynn merely glared after him—and the three returned to the comfort of Yuri's room. The passage of time was lost to them as they continued to bicker teasingly and endlessly, too wrapped up in the joy of each other's presence to care about sleep anymore.


End file.
